


Day 7. Evergreens

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Christmas Tree, December prompt, Evergreen - Freeform, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Day 7. Evergreens

Arris bounced side to side, rubbing his hands together and breathed on the frozen tips. 

“Lethoooo,” Arris whined at his husband, making the larger man chuckled and look back at him. “How much longer?”

“Hey, you’re the one who insisted we walk into the woods to find the proper tree,” Letho reminded his husband, smiling at the annoyed look on Arris’s face.

“Don’t use my own words against me, mister,” Arris waggled a finger at Letho, the larger man laughing as he picked up the axe in his hand.

“Come on, Little Bird, I’ll keep you warm,” Letho stepped over to Arris and wrapped him up under one arm, smiling as his husband tucked himself in close, and they continued walking. 

The snow was was up to their ankles, crunching under their feet. Arris had, at some point, tucked his hands under Letho’s shirt and sending shivers across the larger man’s skin, Letho pulling his husband closer in turn. 

They walked for what felt like hours before Arris finally stopped and made a happy noise, pealing himself from Letho’s side as he ran over to a tree. It wasn’t huge, but not small, slightly taller than Letho himself and full of foliage. 

“You expect this to be in the living room, don’t you,” it wasn’t a question, what with the way Arris turned large puppy eyes towards Letho. The large man huffed, smiling as he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Alright, alright! If I find any needles in the kitchen like last year I’m throwing it in the fire,” Letho threatened, making Arris laugh.

“No, you will not! I will make it the most glorious thing that even you couldn’t bear to throw it away!” Arris exclaimed, smiling wide as he held his arms open in a display of showing off the tree. Letho laughed at his husband's antics, shaking his head. 

Letho shoved him to the side gently. He began chopping away at the trunk, clearing away some of the lower branches. Soon they watched as the tree toppled over and Letho smiled as Arris happily came over and began tying rope he had with him, creating loops and pulls for him and Letho to grab onto. 

It took them the rest of the day to get the tree home, another hour to get it inside the house and in the “perfect location” according to Arris, two more still to have Arris decorate the thing and Letho had to admit, his husband did know how to decorate. 

Letho lay on the sofa, staring at the brightly blinking lights of the tree while absently running his fingers through Arris’s hair. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Arris’s shoulders and held him close. 

He usually hated this time of year, but the longer he had Arris in his life, the less he hated. The more he loved the bright colours, the decorations, the stupid frilly bows. 

Gods how he hated the glitter though.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
